


You Could Be My Ever After, After All

by tabzy18



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabzy18/pseuds/tabzy18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't always what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Be My Ever After, After All

“That was beautiful sweetheart!”

Regina slowed her horse down before jumping off a few feet from her father.

“Thank you daddy!” She leaned forward and kissed her father on the cheek, pausing before pulling back as a small amount of dread washed over her at the voice that sounded from behind them.

“Beautiful? I’d hardly call that beautiful.” The woman chided as she wandered closer.

Regina sighed as she turned and looked at the woman, before turning back to her horse, brushing her hand down its neck. “You didn’t like it mother.”

“You ride like a man. A lady should be graceful.” Regina looked over at her father quickly in hidden amusement before looking back at her mother as she continued, “You should use a saddle.”

“I was just having a little fun.” Regina responded in a light tone, chuckling a little.

“Well, you’re getting a little old for fun. Who’s going to want to marry you when you behave like a…commoner?” Cora asked, the disgust plain on her face.

“Honey,” Henry started, stepping in between the two women, attempting to play peacekeeper. “Leave her alone.”

“Stop, coddling her!” The woman demanded, voice rising slightly.

Regina moved to stand next to her father, placing her hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay daddy.” She reassured quietly, before stepping ahead of him and towards her mother. “Why do you always have to criticize me?”

The woman looked at Regina in faux shock, before raising a hand to her heart. “I’m not criticizing you, I’m helping you!”

Regina looked at her mother in disbelief before disappointment washed over her and she shook her head as she walked passed her mother.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me!” Cora spat out as she raised her hand, a purple glow emanating from it. Regina suddenly froze, lifting into the air and spinning to face Cora again.

“Mother! You know I don’t like it when you use magic!”

Cora scoffed at her daughter. “And I, don’t like insolence. I’ll stop using magic when you start being an obedient daughter.” Regina stared at her mother, not even trying to hide the mix of horror and disgust from her face this time.

Suddenly a scream for help rang out across the field and Regina tossed her head to the side as much as she could and spotted a young girl who had lost control of her horse as it galloped along at great speed.

“Mother! Let me go! Let me help her!” Regina cried out to her mother. “Gods know you won’t.” She muttered under her breath.

Cora narrowed her eyes at Regina before she relented and dropped the hold she had on her daughter, watching as she stumbled a bit as she hit the ground before running back to her own horse and taking off after the girl.

Regina was closing the distance between the poor girl’s horse and her own when another cry for help sounded out. She pushed her horse until both horses were galloping side by side.

“Here! Take my hand!” Regina called out. The young girl grabbed Regina’s hand and Regina pulled the girl from her horse onto Regina’s, before slowing her horse to a quick stop before the girl could fall off and get seriously hurt. As they stopped the girl slid off of the horse to her feet, before falling backwards in shock. Regina jumped off of her horse and rushed over to help the young girl. “It’s okay dear, you’re safe!”

The young girl stared up at Regina in awe. “You, you saved my life!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Regina came up from behind her father and landed a big kiss on his cheek before walking passed him towards the front hallway. “I’m going to go out and ride for a little bit longer daddy!” She spun on her heel and continued towards her destination, looking at her father as she walked backwards.

“De-stress a bit more.” She said quirking her eyebrow.

Henry chuckled at his daughter’s antics as she spun back around and continued for the front hallway. “Alright sweetheart, just be careful!”

“Where, do you think you’re going?” Cora’s voice sounded from behind him. Again. Henry watched as Regina’s shoulders slumped and he sighed in dismay for his daughter.

Regina sighed herself before turning and making her way back into the room, standing next to her father. Before she could answer Cora started to ‘tsk’.

“Oh no, that just won’t do.” She waved her hand and a burst of dark red smoke surrounded Regina. When it cleared she was left standing in a light blue silk dress.

“What are you doing?” Regina questioned as she looked down at herself.

“Cor-“ Henry moved to intervene before being cut off himself.

“We have a guest!” The woman proclaimed in an unusual bout of excitement.

“Now smile, he’ll be here in a few minutes and we don’t want to disappoint him!”

Regina gave her mother an incredulous look. “Disappoint who mother?”

“The King!” She exclaimed, moving her eyes passed Regina to a point behind her as the only servant they had brought the King and a couple of his men in from the front hallway.

“Is that her?” The man questioned as he stared at Regina in wonderment.

“Yes,” Cora responded for Regina, faux-pride sounding in her voice. The woman turned to look at her daughter. “Regina, this is Snow White’s father.”

Regina gasped in surprise before shooting her gaze back at the man standing before them, opening and closing her mouth a couple times before ultimately closing it when she couldn’t find something to say and curtsying for the King. The man chuckled as he walked a few steps closer.

“No, it should be I who bows to you.” He proclaimed in a soft voice. Regina looked up at the man in shock.

“You saved my daughter’s life, there is no way to repay that debt. It is an honor to meet you.” He then bowed to Regina. She stared at the King, still unsure of what to say or do.

Cora side-eyed her daughter before stating quietly, “Regina, the King is honored to meet you. Say something.”

“The honor is all mine.” Regina stated after just a moment’s hesitation. She watched as the King chuckled again, his eyes shooting towards her mother for a moment before returning to her own.

“You’re quite lucky to have a mother who looks out for you. My dear Snow has many things, but a mother is not one of them. We lost her years ago.” The King explained.

“I am so sorry.” Regina offered sincerely. She watched as the Kings eyes again wandered to her mother before returning to her own again.

“Since then I have scoured the land, looking for a wife. I have yet to find a woman with an interest in my daughter. Until now.” The King stated, turning back to one of his men as Regina watched on in shock. He turned back to her, a ring in hand as he bent down on one knee.

“Will you marry me, Regina?”

Regina’s eyes shot up to her father who was now standing over by the King’s men, watching as he shook his head minutely.

“Yes.” Her mother’s voice sounded from beside her. Regina turned to look at her mother with a mix of horror and shock.

“Yes.” The woman stated a second time for her daughter.

 

* * *

 

Regina sat at a table outside of a small eatery that resided a couple towns over from the castle with her newfound friend of sorts.

“The only thing helping me get through it is, that the King and his daughter are gone all the time.”

“You’re glad your husband’s gone?” Tinkerbell questioned.

Regina scoffed in amusement. “It’s not a marriage, it’s a farce!” Regina suddenly remembered where she was upon noticing the look on the other woman’s face and a man standing up from a nearby table.

Regina leaned in and lowered her voice. “I may be the Queen, but alone in that palace I feel like the queen of nothing.”

Tinkerbell looked at her in sympathy. “No wonder you jumped.”

“I didn’t jump! I fell!” Regina exclaimed.

“Right. You fell.” The fairy agreed. At the look on Tinkerbell’s face, Regina huffed in annoyance.

“I did!” Regina pressed, before the expression on her face softened. “But if I had, well here’s to good reasons.” She then proceeded to throw back what remained of her drink.

“You know, I’ve got an idea. I’m good at helping people find what they need Regina.” the fairyexplained to the woman sitting across from her excitedly.

Regina looked back in intrigue. “And what do I need?”

“You don’t even know? Regina, that’s so sad! Love. You need real, True love. Even just a friend of your own, if anything. And I know just the place to start!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Regina let Tinkerbell lead her down a cobble road towards what seemed to be a pub.

“Inside here could lie the beginning of your happiness.” Tinkerbell led her up to a pane-glass window next to the back door to the pub and looked inside, scouring the pub for possibilities, noticing it looked like some type of meeting was occurring. Just then an older looking woman entered the pub through the front entrance, followed by a beautiful young woman in a dazzlingly bright red cloak.

“Oh what about her Regina! The girl in the red cloak?”

Regina rushed forward from her place further back from the window to look inside. “She is quite gorgeous.” She confessed.

“Well then, go get her!” The fairy goaded.

Regina stepped back from the glass and smoothed down the front of the dress she was wearing. “I- I just need a moment please, Tink.”

Tinkerbell looked at the woman in slight sympathy.

“Come on, this could be your chance at love and happiness. A fresh start, no baggage. Go get her Regina. I know you can do this,” Tinkerbell encouraged, before she turned and walked back the way they had come from.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Tinkerbell walked around the corner of one of the small buildings down the road, a blue shimmer started to glow in front of her before there was a small flash of light and another fairy stood before her.

“Is it done? Were you able to complete the task?” The woman questioned.

“Yes Blue Fairy, I did what you asked of me. I got her to the pub, now she just needs to speak to the woman.”

“Good.” The Blue Fairy responded, before disappearing again in a small flash of blue light.

“Oh Regina, please do be careful.” Tinkerbell whispered, before she disappeared in a flash of green light.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Regina stood in front of the door, hand raised and level with the door handle, taking a couple of deep, even breaths, before finally noddingto herself once and pullingopen the door to the pub with force causing it to swing open, and causing everyone in the pub to turn and look at her. Including the beautiful woman in the red cloak. Regina stopped in her tracks, fear suddenly taking her over.

Regina made eye contact with the girl, falling into their stare for a few seconds before remembering herself and looking around at the other people in the pub, and then looking at the girl once more before spinning on her heel as she slammed the door shut and ran down the road. Unfortunately for Regina, her fear caused her to miss the curious look of the girl in the red cloak turn to forlorn as she watched Regina retreat, her eyes flashing a golden yellow as she caught the woman’s scent on the air.

 

* * *

 

“Leopold, I’m going to ride with the guardsmen. I’d love to see the countryside not from through a window.” Regina huffed as the King waved her off with an, “Of course dear. Snow and I have been this way many times so we won’t be joining you.” Not bothering to look up from whatever it was he was writing. And then she smiled when she realized she’d actually be out and not near those two.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Red looked around, quiver slung across her back and bow in hand as she walked through the snow filled forest. She’d been tracking a deer when the sound of voices grabbed her attention. As she walked further west she realized she was traveling towards the main road that connected between many of the nearby villages. As the voices continued to grow louder it was obvious they were coming from the main road, so Red continued towards it, curiosity piqued.

As Red reached the main road she could see people lining either side of it, staying out of the actual road itself. Red moved closer, taking a spot next to a small family that was huddled together to keep warm. Red looked around the area, looking at all of the people gathered before she looked down the road to see a pack of people on horseback leading a carriage along the road. One person stood out, as they weren’t wearing the uniform colors the other men on horseback were wearing, but a vibrant red. As the group of people drew closer still, Red could make out that the person in…red was a woman. Red gasped in recognition as the group on horseback started to pass by. “She’s the woman from the other night.” Red mumbled under her breath.

The woman suddenly turned from speaking with the man riding beside her to wave to the townsfolk, when her eyes suddenly met Red’s own and Red watched as the woman’s eyes seemed to light up, recognition flowing across her features as a large smile appeared on her lips right before it dropped down into a sultry smirk as she continued past Red.

Red’s own eyes widened as she went a bit slack jawed as realization washed over her. “She’s the _Queen_.” She whispered in shock.

A familiar scent reached Red as it wafted across the air, and her eyes flickered a golden yellow as she realized it was the woman’s, the _Queen’s_ , scent. Red turned quickly and ran back into the woods before any of the townsfolk could notice.

 

* * *

 

Red untied her cloak and let it fall to the ground behind her as she knelt down at the lake before her and cupped her hands together to take a sip of water. She’d gotten into an argument with Granny the night before, and didn’t want to chance turning on the last night of wolfstime in anger, and accidentally hurting an innocent bystander. So she ran through the forest to a secluded area she knew a lot of people didn’t wander around, and camped out for the night wearing her trusty red cloak.

Suddenly someone seemed to appear behind her and grab her cloak before taking off into the forest, Red on their heels, berating herself internally, wondering why she hadn’t been able to hear them coming up behind her.

Red chased after the person, both of them shooting through the forest before Red came out at another clearing, the person suddenly nowhere in sight. Red’s eyes darted around the clearing looking for the mysterious person, when she spun around at the sound of galloping horses running towards her.

Red swallowed hard as she saw the carriage that was following the men on horseback, all of which were coming straight towards the clearing she resided in.

Red shifted from foot to foot as she watched the carriage come to a stop, and one of the footmen rush over to open the door. Red gasped as a familiar scent hit her and she instantly knew who was in that carriage, before watching as the Queen stepped out and made her way towards Red, stopping midway between where the girl still stood and the carriage.

“Hello, little Red.” Regina greeted, a warm smile gracing her lips.

Red’s eyes flickered golden yellow as she stared at the Queen in shock, and then shook her head back and forth with her eyes closed to make them return to their normal shade of green.

Regina tilted her head as she watched the girl in front of her in wonder.

 

* * *

 

Regina watches in rapt fascination as Red slowly reached up with one hand to loosen the ties holding the cloak around her shoulders. Red pulled the cloak apart and let it slide from her shoulders and hit the ground, surging forward and bringing her lips to Regina’s in a passionate kiss, and placing her hands on the other woman’s shoulders, before sliding her right hand up Regina’s neck and into her hair.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

King Leopold jerked awake, not sure at first what woke him until he felt something moving against his arm, gasping as he lifts the covers and sees a snake slithering up his side in the bed.

“Oh my dear Leopold, so this is how it ends.” A Cora whispers as she materializes out of the shadows of the King’s bedchambers.

“Cora? What are you doing?” The King questioned in an even, quiet tone, trying to not alarm the snake.

Cora smiled indulgently, “I’m just doing what needs to be done for everything to finally start falling into place.” And then she waved her hand, a dark red smoke materializing and enveloping her body. When it cleared, Regina stood in her place.

Leopold’s eyes widened in realization. “No…” not keeping track of how far the snake had traveled up the bed, Leopold was completely unprepared for the burning pain that shot through his upper body. “You’re…a monster…Cora…”

The witch laughed as Leopold gasped, and the life left his eyes. “Oh you have no idea.”

There was a gasp from the door to the bedchambers and the witch turned to look, already knowing who it would be. “Oh my sweet, sweet Snow. Shouldn’t you know by now? Love is weakness.” And with another wave of her hand, the witch disappeared in a cloud of dark red smoke.

 

* * *

 

Red watched from across the courtyard as the guards brought Regina in, hands shackled behind her back as they led her towards the execution platform. Red watched as they attached Regina’s shackles to the post that resided in the center of the platform.

“Any last words?” Charming called out to her from where he and Snow White sat under an awning parallel to the platform.

Regina chuckled, before glaring at the man. “What I have to say doesn’t matter to people the likes of you. So no, I don’t have any last words.” She spat, and then jerked her head back forward as a man put a leather blindfold over her eyes. Regina leaned her head back against the post in resignation.

Red whimpered as a tear rolled down her cheek, not used to standing by unable to do anything to help.

“Ready!” Charming yelled, and the four archers pulled their arrows from their quivers, each nocking their arrows and lining up their shots.

Regina lifted her head off of the post to stand up straight. “I love you Red.”

“Fire!” “Stop!”

Red cried out as the arrows went flying, and then suddenly froze mid air as the Blue Fairy appeared from nowhere, stopping the arrows in their tracks, before she released her hold on them and they clattered to the ground.

“I can’t do this.” Snow White exclaimed. “She may have killed my father, but she, I…I just can’t do this.” Snow cried out before running back towards the castle.

 

* * *

 

Red sniffed the air, tracking her mark as she looked around the snow-covered field she stood in, before spotting movement in the trees across the way. Her eyes glowed golden yellow as she turned in that direction and started running.

“She didn’t kill him!” Red screamed out. “You’ve ruined all of these lives because of a lie!”

Red heard an arrow being nocked and grunted, leaping into the air, muscles rippling as she transformed into the wolf. Just in time to feel the arrow pierce her side.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Snow watched as the giant wolf stopped running, shook its head a couple of times as if to brush off a hit, and then tumble sideways to the ground.

She startled as Rumpelstiltskin was suddenly beside her. “I did what you wanted, my debt is paid.”

Rumpelstiltskin clapped his hands together and laughed in glee. “Yes, yes, of course. Don’t you want to know what’s going to happen to her?”

Snow White looked at the man in disgust. “Take her Rumpelstiltskin. Send her somewhere. I don’t care. I did what you wanted, from this point on she’s no longer my problem.”

Rumpelstiltskin watched as Snow White walked away, an amused look taking over his features. “Well I guess you’ll find out soon how very _wrong_ you are dearie!” Snow hesitated in her stride, before continuing to take her leave.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled as he disappeared and reappeared next to the wolf, before disappearing again and reappearing them both in a cell that resided under his own castle. He waved his had and the wolf transformed back into the young woman. Rumpelstiltskin walked to the door to the cell before turning back around and pulling a small vial from his pocket. “See you in a few years dearie!” The man exclaimed before smashing the vial on the ground and jumping out of the cell, slamming the door shut behind him and watching as purple and green flashes shimmered from under the door, before tapering off. The odd man giggled as he walked away, brushing his hands together.

 

* * *

 

There was a burst of purple smoke as Regina appeared in an explosion of magic, standing in front of Snow White where she was still trekking through a snow filled forest.

“Where. _Is_. She.” The witch ground out. Snow White looked at her step-mother with pity. “She’s gone, Regina.”

The woman’s face remained frozen in a cold glare as she studied her step-daughter’s face for the truth, finally letting out an agonizing yell of anger, and then disappearing in another burst of purple smoke.

 

* * *

 

“Daddy no!” Regina screamed, catching her father as the older man collapsed, arrow protruding from the right side of his chest. The woman didn’t even spare the shooter a second glance as he sprinted from her bedchamber. Regina brought the man closer to herself, cradling his upper body in her lap.

Regina moved her hand towards the arrow, to remove it so she could heal her father, but stopped when one of his hands clasped around her wrist. “No Regina, don’t.”

She sniffled as he moved her hand to rest on his chest below the arrow. “But, I can’t lose you too!” She sobbed out.

Henry winced as he moved a hand up to caress Regina’s cheek. “I want you to take my heart.”

Regina looked at her father in disbelief, tears welling in her eyes. “What? No! I’m not taking your heart! I’m not doing to you what mother did to _so many_ innocent people!”

“Regina!” Her father cried out. “Please just take it. At least the one time you do it, it will be for a good cause. Besides, I’m going to live much longer even if I were to keep it sweetheart.” Regina looked at her father in confusion, before choking out a sob.

“I _know_ you didn’t kill King Leopold, I’ve always believed you sweetheart, and they condemned you and tormented you for more than a decade. They took away the only thing that I’ve seen make you happy in _years_. At this point, I’m quite alright with you getting a bit of payback.”

Regina opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say in response, before shaking her head and falling forward to hug her father as best she could.

“Daddy…” Regina started before trailing off. “Regina, you have to do it now, you’re running out of time, I can feel it.” Henry rushed out before coughing, a trickle of blood falling from the corner of his mouth.

Regina choked out one more sob before trying to compose herself. She bent forward and left a lingering kiss on her father’s forehead. “I love you daddy.” Regina whispered as she pulled back.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

Regina thrust her hand into her father’s chest.

 

* * *

 

“Oh don’t worry dear. In a few moments you won’t even remember that you knew him, let alone loved him.” Regina spoke out in a cold tone as she walked into the room.

“Why are you doing this?” Snow questioned as she looked up from Charming to Regina.

“Because Dear,” Regina started as she inspected the room they were in before bringing her eyes back to the woman cradling her husband on the ground. “You stole my Happy Ending!” She screamed, before composing herself and kneeling so she was at eye-level with the other woman. “Now? You’ll never get yours.”

Regina started to laugh as purple and green smoke started to seep into the room, crumbling the ceiling and tearing away at the walls.

 

* * *

 

Red’s eyes shot open at the incessant pounding on the door. _Door? Wasn’t I in a field? With…Rumpelstiltskin!_ Red shot up from the bed she had been sleeping in and looked around the room, seeing items she’d never seen or heard of before. She looked down at herself and saw clothing she definitely didn’t own.

“Riley? Come on! We’re gonna be late on the first day!” A voice on the other side of the door shouted.

_Riley?_ Images that were hanging on the far wall caught Red’s eye, and she wandered over to take a closer look, gasping as the images were of her and people she’d never met before.

“Nonononono _No!_ ” Red screamed, grabbing one of the images off of the wall and flinging it across the room, watching as it shattered against the opposite wall.

“Regina…” She whispered, voice filled with sorrow.


End file.
